


Nivel del juego: consola voladora

by smileinlove



Series: Baker (Months) Palace [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: @sherlockchallenge, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: John aprovechará el cambio de año para ponerse en forma. Ayudado por la tecnología, sacará a Sherlock de sus casillas.Sherlock Challenge December 2020: Video Game
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Baker (Months) Palace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031274
Kudos: 4





	Nivel del juego: consola voladora

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Una música ensordecedora desde el salón despertó a Sherlock. La luz se escapaba por el vuelo de la cortina, directa al iris. Se echó hacia el otro lado con el nórdico sobre la cabeza, pero el ruido no menguaba. Miró hacia la puerta. Alguna mente pensante la había dejado entreabierta, filtrándose por ella más luz y el atronador escándalo en bucle. Se lio en la bata y la abrió de golpe.

—¡John! —gritó por encima del ruido de la televisión.

—¡La comida está en el horno! —le contestó el doctor, oculto tras el sofá.

Sherlock fue a la entrada y cortó la luz. La pantalla se apagó y, con ella, la consola enchufada debajo. Para cuando volvió a darle, John ya estaba de pie, dejando ver su atuendo. Unas mallas fucsia con calcetines a juego marcaban los gemelos y cuádriceps musculosos. En la parte superior, una camiseta de tirantes negra, dos tallas más grande, le cubría poco más que el pecho. El detective inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin pestañear.

—Has cortado la luz, ¿es que quieres romperla? ¿Hola? —Le pasó la mano abierta por delante de la cara. Sherlock parpadeó y agitó la cabeza muy rápido.

—Perdona, ¿qué? Me has despertado. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo mirando tras él—. ¿Ejercicio?

—Ejercicio —repitió John.

Salvo la televisión, el sitio del resto del salón había cambiado. La mesa grande sostenía ahora las sillas, impidiendo abrir la ventana y casi ver por ella. La cortina caía por los lados y se ocultaba entre los sillones. La mesa pequeña había traspuesto hasta la otra punta, rodeada por carpetas y libros apilados, dejando el sofá como límite de tal complejo.

—Te harás daño —Entornó los ojos Sherlock, volviendo a mirarle.

—Cuando me haga daño, me lo dices. Mientras, me dedicaré a perder esta barriga —respondió, pinzándose el abdomen por encima de la camiseta—. La de siempre.

—¿De verdad?

—No, de mentira. ¡Pues claro! —Elevó los brazos, airado.

Sonó la alarma de su teléfono en dirección a la cocina. Se encaramó al sofá y, si lo brazos de su compañero no se hubieran interpuesto, habría besado el suelo.

—¿No sería más fácil…? —El doctor le posó el índice en los labios.

Se levantó con las mejillas sonrojadas bajo una atenta mirada, que lo perdió de vista tras el muro. La alarma dejó de sonar. No obstante, John no volvió al salón. Extrañado, Sherlock se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—Ahí tienes tu parte de pollo. El té está haciéndose.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pollo. ¡Ah! —Exclamó, al verle divagar los ojos por la estancia—. He desplazado un poco tus experimentos.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? —el silbido de la tetera ahogó los gritos.

…

Por el resto del día, Sherlock se encerró en el dormitorio. Se metió bajo el nórdico, con la cabeza cubierta por los brazos. Nada. Seguía escuchando el _pum-pum_ del juego cada dos segundos. Se levantó, decidido a salir por la ventana. A John le quedaban suficientes días de vacaciones como para darle la vuelta al 221B. Fuera, ya bajo la luz de la luna, estaba nevando. En el calor de la calefacción, sentía tentador desvanecerse entre las copas níveas del camino. Sin embargo, no le apetecía nada acabar con gripe y con John recordándoselo en cada vaso de miel y limón. Sacó la lengua con desagrado.

Un golpe seco retumbó la casa y fue corriendo al salón. No veía a John. Tan solo oía lamentos al otro lado del sofá. Lo empujó hasta que un "No, no, no" le hizo parar. Entró por el hueco y le vio. Tirado sobre la alfombra, agarrándose la muñeca derecha.

—Me la he torcido —dijo lastimero.

Sherlock abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Hincó una rodilla para servirle de apoyo y le levantó suavemente la camiseta al guiarle mientras subía. John bajó la mirada.

—Puedo curarme solito. Prepara la cena.

—¿Y cómo harás para vendártela?

El doctor simuló agarrar la venda entre los dientes y liarla alrededor de la muñeca con la otra mano. Los ojos del detective no parecían convencidos.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Ayúdame. Pero luego haces la cena.

...

John pasó por una incómoda ducha con una sola mano. Rehusó ser ayudado. Sentado en la cama, con el pantalón del pijama y la gran bata azul por encima, marcaba los pasos de su curación.

—Un pelín más floja y correrá el riego sanguíneo.

—Para ser médico, eres poco paciente. —Vio cómo apretaba los labios—. Esto ya está. ¿Quieres algo de Mrs. Hudson?

—Comida para los próximos 15 días.

...

Sherlock cerró la puerta despacio. El salón, tan caótico como lo había dejado, enmarcaba la dichosa máquina a los pies de la televisión. Entornó los ojos y bajó las escaleras, de nuevo en su bata. Al llegar al descansillo, Mrs. Hudson entraba en su casa con el carro de la compra.

—Ay, menos mal que habéis parado ya.

—Fue John.

—No me importa quién empezara. Yo también armaba jaleo con mi marido, pero una anciana necesita descanso. ¿Querías algo, querido?

—¿No tendrá por ahí las llaves del 221C y algo de comer?

—No soy vuestra criada. Pasa. —Le invitó, entrando con el carro—. Pasa y vemos qué os preparo.

...

Al día siguiente, Sherlock acompañó a John a la clínica. Tras pasar por consulta, la larga cola de rayos X y una muñequera, llegaron las recomendaciones: reposo, antiinflamatorios, hielo y cuidado con las posturas.

Ya en casa, con los pies de su compañero en los muslos y la mano curando en el cabestrillo, paseaba los dedos de la parte sana por el tejido aterciopelado de la bata.

—¿No te parece raro, Sherlock?

—¿El qué?

—Que alguien entre en una casa y solo se lleve una videoconsola. —El detective le acarició la oreja con el pie, haciéndole cosquillas—. Sherlock, para. Ya lo has oído. Tengo que tener cuidado con las posturas.

—¿Acaso no lo tenemos?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D  
> Pasénlo lo mejor posible y ¡próspero año!


End file.
